


You Are Beautiful

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [10]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Sister gives Papa and Copia more work. Copia worries. Papa tries to take those worries away.





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Again this just wrote itself. I have no idea how long this series will be but I do have a clear idea of where I am going with this.

As soon as the door shut behind Papa, Copia fell backward onto the bed with a huff. “Damn him,” he muttered, bringing a hand to his forehead. He rubbed his temples gently, still having that lingering headache from earlier in the morning. It had seemed to go away but his argument with Papa had brought it back. 

He wanted to get up and follow Papa but knew better. If he went Papa would just be even more upset with him and he didn't want to push things to the point where they would both say things they would later regret. He wasn't angry with the Pope but he was frustrated. Papa had walked out on him after telling him that he wouldn't leave him. That made Copia want to angry cry. His Pope had broken that promise. On the other hand, Copia hadn't tried to stop him. Maybe the time apart would do them both some good emotionally.

Copia glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was approaching 10 am. He should be getting up and getting ready to go down to his office to start his workday. Instead, he just laid there and stared at the ceiling, wondering if he even wanted to go see Papa in his office later. His Pope was angry and Copia did not enjoy being around Papa when he was like this. Perhaps it was best if he left Papa alone for the remainder of the day. 

His thoughts went to last night when he had opened up to Papa about his abusive childhood. It had been a very long time since he had told anyone about it. The last time he had chanced at opening up, he had been ridiculed, made to feel at fault, and eventually assaulted. Trust was broken, as was his heart. He had loved the one who had done this to him and up until now, Copia hadn’t allowed himself to feel those feelings again for another in fear that they would break him again. It wasn’t an easy process, allowing himself to feel the emotions he felt towards his Pope. The anxiety that Papa sometimes brought on was something that Copia wished wouldn’t happen. However, he was very happy that Papa was willing to try and correct his behavior. It was how Copia knew that Papa truly cared for him.

A sudden loud knocking sound startled the Cardinal. He sat up before he realized that it was coming from the main door to his living quarters and not his bedroom door. Not caring about his state of dress, he made his way into the living room and opened the door, half expecting it to be Papa on the other side. It wasn’t. 

“Well good morning, Cardinal.” It was Sister Imperator. She grinned devilishly and gave him a once over, rolling her eyes. “You weren’t the one Papa spent last night with, were you?” 

Copia blushed as he had realized that he was very inappropriately dressed for being in front of his superior. He quickly shook his head. “No,” Copia lied. “I do not know where Papa was last night.” He looked at her, hoping that eye contact would convince her. 

She pursed her lips and shook her head. “I see,” she said. She knew that he was lying and Copia knew. He averted his gaze to the floor. Sister Imperator waved her hand dismissively. “Regardless of where either of you two were last night, I require to see you down in my office. I have more assignments for you.”

The Cardinal shifted on his feet nervously. “Yes, Sister. I am sorry but I did not spend last night with Papa.”

“Oh please, Cardinal,” she replied. “I do not wish to know about Papa’s-” She stopped suddenly and shook her head like she was disgusted with something. “My office, Copia. I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed.”

“Yes Sister,” he replied. At least she wasn’t that upset with him. He wondered if maybe she had taken it all out on Papa. She stepped away from the door and Copia closed it softly. He let out a groan as he made his way back into the bedroom and over to his dresser. He didn’t want to wear robes and chose to put on his red suit instead. He wasn’t really supposed to forgo the robes when he was working, the suits were kept for more casual days but he didn’t care. He wasn’t planning on working all day anyway. He would pick up the transcripts from Imperator and lock himself in his office until he worked up the courage to go and see Papa. 

~*~

Copia had gotten almost halfway through the documents from Imperator before he found himself losing focus. Part of it was his nagging headache from the constant overthinking, the rest was because he had not yet eaten. It was mid-afternoon and Copia had not left his office since he had arrived there a few hours before. He didn't want to get up to go and get something from the kitchen but his headache would just get worse if he didn't. 

Sighing quietly the Cardinal pushed himself back from his desk and stood. He felt a slight rush of anxiety that increased his heart rate when he realized that he would have to pass by Papa's office if he wanted the faster route to the kitchen. Copia felt a lingering frustration in him from this morning. Obviously, the separation from Papa had done nothing to quell the anger as he had hoped.

He momentarily considered taking the long way to the kitchens but decided that maybe checking in with Papa wasn't such a bad idea. 

Copia quickly moved from behind his desk before he talked himself out of seeing Papa, and exited his office, walking with a confident stride down the hallway. The Cardinal didn't stop when he approached Papa's office. He did, however, see that the door to the Pope's office was open. He kept walking, wanting Papa to make the first move as it would let him know that Papa did want to see him again. 

Sure enough, when Copia walked past Papa's office he heard Papa call out to him. "Cardinal!" Heart fluttering slightly, Copia stopped and turned around, returning to the doorway and leaning up against the frame. Papa was wearing his robes instead of the usual suit which Copia found a little odd, but decided not to question Papa right away about it. Sister Imperator had likely asked him to do a dark mass or a ritual and that would be the reason he wasn't in his usual clothing.

"Something I can help you with Papa?" Copia said, try to keep his voice casual. "I was just on my way to get some late lunch."

Papa lifted his head and locked eyes with Copia, his gaze was soft, almost troubled. "I was out of line this morning Cardinal," he said, apologetically. "I was not angry with you. You need to know that." 

"I know," Copia muttered awkwardly. He shuffled his feet nervously, gaze on the floor. He felt a small twinge of this morning’s frustration with Papa coming back. "You would have said much worse if it was directed at me," his voice was barely a whisper. 

"Close the door," Papa said. "This is not a conversation I wish to have with you in the hallway." The Cardinal hesitated but moved into the Pope's office and closed the door gently. "Have a seat Copia." Papa gestured towards the chair opposite him. 

"Is there a mass tonight?" Copia inquired as he sat down, attempting to change the subject. 

"Ordainment ritual," Papa replied, nonchalantly and for once he didn't sound enthused. Copia frowned trying to figure out which clergy member was being promoted. "Father John is being promoted." 

The Cardinal nodded. "And Imperator asked you to do it because you went to her office alone this morning, right?" Copia asked. He knew that if he had actually shown up to work on time that Imperator would likely have asked him to do it instead. Usually, Papa only did ordainment rituals for the higher ranking members. 

"She did," Papa said and leaned forward, setting his gloved hands on his desk. He laced his fingers together and looked directly into his Cardinal's eyes. Copia looked slightly uncomfortable but Papa held his gaze with steady mismatched eyes. "I would not have let you accept the duty of performing this ritual, Cardinal, even if you had been to the meeting this morning." 

Copia dropped his gaze and clasped his hands together nervously. "Thank you, Papa," he whispered. "You know I would have done it anyway though." 

"I know," Papa replied. He didn't say anything else.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Copia fidgeted with his fingers for a few minutes before sighing and dropping them onto Papa's desk. Papa immediately reached out and took the Cardinal's hands in his own. He squeezed gently. "What else did Imperator give you this morning?" Copia muttered finally breaking the silence.

"A piece of her mind," Papa grinned at him.

Copia rolled his eyes. "Other than that," he said. 

"More transcripts," Papa sighed. He let go of Copia's hands and sat back in his chair, reaching around behind his desk and grabbing a stack of papers from a shelf. He tossed them onto the desk. They landed on the wood with a loud thwack. 

"She gave me a pile as well," the Cardinal replied. He thumbed through the pages on the top of Papa’s pile. "Although not quite as large a stack," he added. 

Papa shrugged. "She was displeased with me," he replied. "That did not come as a surprise." 

"Did she give you a deadline?" 

"Yes," Papa said. "Monday. I will have to work through the weekend." He sighed again and picked up the files to put them back on the shelf. "She is doing this to spite me. We are not the only ones in this clergy who have the knowledge for translating ancient scriptures nor are we the only ones of high enough rank to perform the ordainment ritual." 

"I will help you with the scriptures," Copia offered. "With any luck, we will get both of our workloads done by the end of tomorrow." Papa nodded. The Cardinal paused and bit his lip. For some reason, the idea of Papa doing the ritual tonight bothered him. He knew there were going to be situations where it couldn't be avoided as Papa was the only clergy member with the power to promote someone to Cardinal status. Still this bothered him. "Did Imperator say why you are doing the ritual?" Copia began rubbing his hands together again, his anxiety getting to him. He could feel his heart rate increase.

"She informed me that the Father specifically requested I be the one to do it," Papa said and he could tell this was bothering Copia. He watched the Cardinal for a moment before deciding that he would try to lighten the situation. "You know it is hard for anyone to resist my charms, correct?" Papa’s voice sounded serious but he raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily. 

Copia looked at Papa and gave him a small smile. "You are a beautiful man, Papa," he admitted and he felt a blush creep up his neck. He averted his gaze to the wall.

"Not as beautiful as you my sweet Copia," Papa said. Copia turned his head to look at his Pope, and the Cardinal swore he saw a little bit of adoration in those gorgeous mismatched eyes. He blushed deeper, taking in a sharp breath. 

He watched as Papa got up and turned towards him, his robes making a soft swishing sound as he moved. Papa went to lean up against his desk beside Copia and reached out to caress the Cardinal's cheek. Copia leaned into his touch, and Papa rubbed his cheek gently before moving his hand to Copia's chin and tilting it upwards so they could look at each other. They locked eyes and Copia took in a shaky breath, his heart pounding in his chest. Papa brushed his thumb across the Cardinal's bottom lip. "You are so beautiful, Cardinal," Papa breathed, leaning down to lightly press his lips against Copia's. Papa brought his other hand up and cradled Copia's head between his hands. 

Copia leaned into the kiss and reached out to his Pope. He fisted his hands into the silky material of Papa's robes at his thighs. He felt Papa moan quietly against his lips. Papa parted his lips to stick his tongue out and run it along Copia's lips. The Cardinal opened his mouth for him and Papa sought out his tongue. They kissed like this for a few moments, tongues circling and sliding against each other. Papa nipped at Copia's bottom lip and they broke apart, both breathless. 

Papa rested his forehead against Copia's, still holding his head between his hands. "Was that okay?" Papa whispered, his breath hot on the Cardinal's face. 

Copia hummed and nodded. "Yes, Papa," he muttered. Papa smiled and removed his hands from Copia's face. He shifted and the Cardinal released his grip on Papa’s robes. 

"Would you prefer to do the translations here or in your office?" Papa asked as he moved back behind his desk. 

"I can bring my files here," Copia was still somewhat breathless. "However I need to eat first." 

"Bring your lunch here Cardinal," Papa said. "We will work while we eat. I have no desire to work through the weekend. Any extra time we can spend on this before tomorrow will be beneficial." 

"Yes Papa," Copia replied before getting up. "Do you want me to bring you anything back from the kitchens?" 

"Bring back enough for two," Papa said. "I have not eaten either." 

Copia nodded and bit his lip. He had an urge to kiss Papa again. The kiss that they had just shared was intense and it left Copia wanting more. He imagined having Papa's lips back on his own, tongues circling each other and Papa’s hands in his hair. He unintentionally let out a small whimper.

"Something the matter Copia?" Papa asked suddenly, he sounded concerned. 

"What?" the Cardinal said. He had forgotten why he was standing there. 

Papa got up from his chair. "If you are not well I can get us lunch," he said, still sounding concerned. 

"No it's okay Papa," Copia said blushing. "I will go." Papa smiled and sat back down. "It's just-" the Cardinal stumbled over his words, suddenly his brain felt foggier than normal. Papa looked at him and he felt himself get weak. "I...I want to kiss you again." He closed his eyes as his head started to spin. He heard Papa get up from the chair and move towards him. The last thing Copia remembered before passing out was Papa pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
